


just for once

by dalnimdeul



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety Attacks, Domestic Violence, Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalnimdeul/pseuds/dalnimdeul
Summary: In which Seoho ended up getting solace from the person he had least expected.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	just for once

**Author's Note:**

> warning! this is going to be very messy - from its plot to the writing and probably grammar too , sorry in advance ㅠㅠ
> 
> * 누나 = older sister  
> (in this context)

"I couldn't find my exam notes in my locker," Geonhak pushed Seoho against the wall, " It was you isn't it, you little shit."

Geonhak had expected the usual annoying grin, or the obnoxious giggles from Seoho - maybe a mockery even. He had expected everything else except this.

"I'm sorry!"

That definitely caught Geonhak off guard. Seoho had never - never said anything nice to him, and it worked vice versa. 

"It's in my bag, I'll give it to you," Seoho muttered lowly.

Geonhak frowned, noticing how the elder looked like he was holding back the pain. 

That was strange. He was sure he didn't push him strong enough to hurt.  
That was when he started to notice the bruises and cuts that were hidden under a layer of probably a concealer. The light shining above them had made those apparent and Geonhak couldn't look away from them.

"What-" He took a step closer, trying to have a better look out of curiosity. 

Panic flashed across Seoho's face in a split second before he quickly shoved the younger away from him.

"Stay away from me."

Normally, Geonhak would have retaliated and fought back, but for once, he stayed silent - watching how Seoho walked away, limping.

__

Seoho watched as his classmates made their way out of the classroom quickly, excited to go home after a long session of night self study at school. 

He smiled bitterly to himself.

'Must be nice to look forward to get home..'

His eyes then landed on Geonhak, who was headlocking his friend under his arm, a wide smile plastered on his face. An expression Geonhak had never shown to him, and probably never will.

He shook his head to snap himself out of it and was just about to exit the classroom when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

누나 : don't come back just yet. Dad is at it again. 

Just that was enough to make Seoho all shaken up, sending chills down his body. With shaky fingers, he managed to type out;

'What about you and mum? are you okay?'  
누나 : don't worry, we'll be fine. Sleep over at your friend's, come back tomorrow, take care.

He glanced at his watch; 7:15pm. Everyone else had gone home and Youngjo's still at work. He had nowhere to go now. 

Seoho settled down at his seat, trying to calm himself down as he fumbled with his phone. His eyes looked around anxiously and his heart was thumping so loudly he could hear it in his ears, deafening everything else around him. 

Alas, he couldn't get himself to calm down.

Just then, a lightning striked and he caught a glimpse of it. The sky darkened fast and it suddenly started pouring outside. 

The first thunderclap was loud - Seoho flinched at it, his senses becoming more sensitive. Out of instinct, he went to the corner of the classroom, curling himself into a ball. 

As if it was a cue, unwanted memories suddenly got triggered at the back of his mind. The 7 year old him doing the same at home, hugging himself as he tried to block out the horrifying sounds of hitting and the loud thunders as much as he could.

Seoho didn't know when, but he was already crying, soft sobs and hiccups escaping his lips uncontrollably. It made him feel small, it made him feel so pathetic and it was sickening down to his stomach. Being the only son, he felt the need to protect his mum and sister at home from that monster. But there he was, hiding in the dark, crying his eyes out like a child.

'I'm useless..'

The sound of the door opening out of a sudden made Seoho flinch once again. The thought of being caught like this made him feel humiliated already.

The grip he had on himself tightened even more as he heard the footsteps approaching him. His body was shaking, both out of anxiety and from holding back his sobs.

"..Seoho hyung?"

That familiar deep voice. Of course it had to be him out of all people.  
Does the world hate him that much?

"G-go away Geonhak-,"  
A hiccup.  
"- You can laugh at me t-tomorrow,"

Seoho burried his head into his folded arms even more, desperately trying to hide himself as much as he could from the younger.

For awhile, awkward silence filled the air just like that.

Then he heard a noise and suddenly there was someone by his side. He felt a hesitant hand hovering over his back for awhile before it settled down.

Tap, tap, tap.

He could feel how flustered Geonhak was at the current situation they were in, as the other just continued patting his back awkwardly. They stayed like that for a good five minutes before the patting slowed down and finally stopped.

Geonhak had moved his hand away from his back and instead gently pulled Seoho's head to lean on his shoulder, softly stroking his hair.

"You don't have to hold back," He said, tone awkward but so soft it was almost inaudible, "I'm not going to judge, I promise,"

On other days, Seoho wouldn't have trusted those words. But at that moment, he didn't know why or how - as if he couldn't hold himself back, he just started to cry his heart out. All the pain that he had been bottling up inside, the fear and the anxiety that he wished he could hide forever - all spilled out at that moment. 

Geonhak pulled him closer when he had gripped on the younger's uniform tighter as his sobs get more uncontrollable and loud, filling in the silent night.

They just stayed like that for who knows how long - in the dark, Seoho was receiving comfort and solace from Geonhak, until he had fallen asleep on the latter's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic after literally 6 years, so i lost my touch (if i even had any to begin with) ;; wanted to write a full fic with a plot but ended up with this because i have no time to spare ;; i hope this was okay! (or at least readable ;_;)


End file.
